The Administration was given outstanding to excellent merit at the last site visit. The UPCI Administration performs a vital role in assuring that the UPCI achieves its goals and objectives. UPCI administration supports the infrastructure of UPCI and facilitates the research efforts ofthe UPCI faculty. The UPCI Administration provides overall planning, management, organization and operation of the research activities at UPCI. Reporting to the Director of UPCI, Dr. Gandhi directs the research administrative activities at UPCI and has regular and frequent communications with the Director and other senior leadership. Due to the matrix nature of UPCI's organization, the Administration at UPCI has developed and maintains close cooperative relationships with all academic departments and organizational entities at both the University of Pittsburgh and the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center. UPCI Administration provides the centralized management of resources and services required for the UPCI's research activities, fiscal management and reporting functions. The Administration has several key responsibilities with appropriate staffing responsible for each area.